


Anniversary

by Ultimatum



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Cuddling, Established Relationship, FTM Dave, FTM Karkat, Humanstuck, M/M, Trans Character, Treehouses, cute gays being gay, not sad this time!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimatum/pseuds/Ultimatum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dave, why is your boyfriend standing outside our house?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> to miranda- im srry thiS SUCKS..

"Dave, why is your boyfriend standing outside our house?" 

You jolt awake; Bro is standing in your room with the door swung open, the light from the hallway makes your eyes hurt so you quickly look away and swallow around your dry throat. You squint, turn your head, and check the alarm clock on your nightstand. Two in the morning.

"What?" You say, nearly incoherent. Your mouth just doesn't want to form words, and your mind hasn't even caught up to what's happening yet. It's all just blur. It's too early to be awake, the light is hurting your eyes, and you want to go the _fuck _back to sleep. "Go away Bro, 'm tired."__

__As you tug the covers back over your face, you try and turn to get comfortable again, but just as soon as you close your eyes, they're getting ripped back off your body and Bro is hovering above you, looking impatient._ _

__"Dude, your gay love interest is at our door and the last thing I want is to deal with other humans right now, so go and see what the fuck he wants." He shakes your shoulder until you finally concede to getting up - and fuck, you're tired. All your movements are sluggish and you can't even find the energy to ask why _Bro _was even awake this late.___ _

____Scratch that. You wouldn't want to know anyway. Not with all the nasty shit he's into._ _ _ _

____"Why's K'rkat here?"_ _ _ _

____"You think I know why, kid? I don't have a goddamn clue. Just," Bro pauses and makes his way over to the light switch by your door before he flicks it on. "Just go and see what he wants, aigh't? I have shit to do."_ _ _ _

____You comply with a short groan, irritated that Karkat would come this early in the god forsaken morning. Before the fucking sun had the chance to rise, no less. Too lazy to put on a binder or to make yourself presentable (it's not like he'd give a shit either way) you shuffle down the hallway in your pokemon fuzzy socks and rub the sleep from your eyes._ _ _ _

____True to your brother's word, Karkat is standing right outside your door. You stare at him through the peep-hole and yawn, watching as he furiously types away on his phone. You don't know who he's talking to, but his cheeks are bright red and his eyebrows are furrowed in what you assume to be extreme frustration or anger. But probably the latter._ _ _ _

____He's wearing the outfit he wore yesterday, and you're still kind of pissed off that he made Bro wake you up and that you can't even get a fucking cup of coffee with this short notice. Whatever. It's his fault that you'll be cranky anyway, he should know better than to mess with the committed relationship you have with your pillow and mattress. It's just a polyamorous circle-jerk of hot steamy slumber. Nothing hotter than that._ _ _ _

____Cutting off your internal monologue, you finally decide to open the door and confront your boyfriend. Your asshole boyfriend. Your asshole boyfriend who apparently doesn't have any second thoughts about disturbing your precious few hours of sleep. What a morally inept dicksponge._ _ _ _

____When he sees you, he quickly shuts off his phone and relaxes his previously constipated expression. "Dave!"_ _ _ _

____"What the fuck, man."_ _ _ _

____"Jesus Christ, you look like a train hit you."_ _ _ _

____"Gee, I wonder who's idea it was to swing by my house before the world is even awake. Thanks a lot by the way, pretty sure you interrupted Bro filming some weird porn thing so he came to wake me up. You know, at two in the fucking morning." You shoot him a look, irritated. Your shades are still on your nightstand, so you know Karkat can tell how peeved you are._ _ _ _

____But, surprise surprise, he doesn't fucking care. "Ugh, sleep sleep. That's all you ever do, you colossal hermit. Come on, I have something to show you that's practically infinitely better than sleep."_ _ _ _

____"Says the insomniac who practically lives on Red Bull and Monster."_ _ _ _

____"Are you fucking coming or are you not, Strider?" He crosses his arms over his chest, but you can't help but think he looks a little nervous. His cheeks are still pink, his movements are jerky and quick, and he keeps biting his lip until the skin tears off (which drives you insane because dude stop fucking up your lips we kiss with those you dont want to fuck up our makeout seshes do you?)._ _ _ _

____You sigh, pinching the bridge of your nose. "Fine, fine. I know if I don't agree you'll probably - I don't know - stay out here or something like a fucking idiot until you freeze to death." Karkat visibly brightens at this. "Just -- are we going anywhere public? I'd like to know if I have to stuff my tits into my binder or not."_ _ _ _

____He shakes his head once. "Nah, I parked my car down the street. Nowhere we're goin' is going to be public."_ _ _ _

____"Well now you've intrigued me."_ _ _ _

____"That's kind of the point," Karkat sneers, leaning forward to peck a kiss on your cheek. "Now you gonna get your ass out here or what?"_ _ _ _

____"Ew fuck man don't do that my face is greasy."_ _ _ _

____He rolls his eyes and waits for your answer._ _ _ _

____"Fine, fine. Lemme just warn Bro I'm leaving. Or- eh. Don't want to interrupt him and whatever he's doing."_ _ _ _

____"You sure he's not going to freak out if you're not back home for a while?"_ _ _ _

____"Bro doesn't give a shit," You answer, stepping on to your front porch and closing the door. "Take me away, my main homo, take me away."_ _ _ _

____You shiver on the way to Karkat's minivan, the air cool enough to rise goosebumps and the ground freezing enough to dampen your pokemon socks. You snort a bit as you see the dark blue car come into view, andyou can practically hear his retort in your mind. ( YOU OBSTINATE FUCK, THE MINIVAN IS THE MOST LOGICAL GODDAMN SPACE SAVING CAR, TAKE YOUR JOKES AND YOUR RIDICULE AND SHOVE THEM BOTH UP YOUR ASS.) _ _ _ _

____You also find yourself wondering what sort of shit he has to show you. Knowing him, he probably just has a new crappy movie he wants to make you watch. But hey, this is your boyfriend, you're not going to complain._ _ _ _

____Well, not _too _much, anyway.___ _ _ _

______The inside of his van is blissfully warm compared to the ice hell outside, so you slam the passenger side door shut with haste, rubbing your bare arms in an attempt to warm them._ _ _ _ _ _

______Karkat gets in and starts the car, looking pleased with himself for some fucking reason, and you feel a flash of anger pass through you. "Hey, you gonna tell me where the hell you're taking me?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______He hums as if he's contemplating whether or not he'll choose to even though you're almost 99% sure he's going to continue being the biggest dicksack to ever dick._ _ _ _ _ _

______"No," he responds, and fuck you knew he'd do this, "that would ruin the suspense."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Fuck your 'suspense'."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Sorry, I don't think that's possible. You know, considering that suspense isn't even a palpable thing I can stick my dong into, smartass."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Shut the fuck up," you huff, still trying to get your body to warm up. "You know what I meant."_ _ _ _ _ _

______He looks over at you and probably sees how pathetically you're shaking, because he sighs and reaches behind his chair, bringing out his other brother's red turtleneck. "Put this on."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Ew I d-don't want to wear your gross brother's shit, who knows what sort of wacked up and warped social-justice crap he's done in that."_ _ _ _ _ _

______He raises an eyebrow, but otherwise stays silent. After a few seconds, you snatch it out of his hand and his eyes go back to the road. "I'm only taking it because I'll probably freeze my dick off if I don't get warm soon."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Uh-huh."_ _ _ _ _ _

______After about ten minutes of driving, you're both at Karkat's house and pulling up into the driveway. You breathe into your hands, "Does your dad know you snuck out to pick up your boyfriend at two in the morning? I dunno, Karkat, that's kind of juvenile of you."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh shut up. Does it matter? Come on."_ _ _ _ _ _

______You hop out of the car and fast walk behind Karkat as he leads you around to the side-gate and into his backyard._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Dude why the fuck-"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Shhh Dave. Shut up for like five seconds will you?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______You follow him past the shrubs and around the cobblestone path that trails around the side of his house, counting in your head. "It's been five seconds."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Ugh, I'm going to punch you in the face if you don't stay quiet. Come on, I'm trying to be romantic here you egg."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Romantic?" Okay, now you're really intrigued. Sure, he isn't really executing this 'romanticism' very well, but now you're really interested in what he has planned._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well duh," Karkat says, "Now close your fucking eyes, asshole."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oooh, Karkat. You sure know how to win a maiden's heart. With insults and playful banter. I'm practically melting over here, I can feel the love-"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Just shut your eyes!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______You do. Might as well play along. "Fine," you mutter, your teeth chattering together incessantly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Karkat's fingers slowly intertwine with yours and his hand is hot, you can feel the pulse in his palm from where your fingers are resting, and his thumb begins lazily rubbing up and down your forefinger. He leads you without speaking, and you keep your eyes shut, trusting that he won't let you smack into anything (well, you're PRETTY sure he won't)._ _ _ _ _ _

______Karkat stops walking and you collide with his back; he releases your fingers, the world is silent except for the icy wind rustling the leaves of the tree._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Open your eyes."_ _ _ _ _ _

______And._ _ _ _ _ _

______You open them._ _ _ _ _ _

______Aaaand maybe-sort-of-almost gasp. Your pokemon fuzzy socks are practically soaked through from the wet grass, you're shivering like you've been stuck in the tundra for a week, but your chest feels warm, and you almost want to be mad at Karkat for being such a fucking sap. But-_ _ _ _ _ _

______Karkat grins sheepishly, nervous, and you realize that you haven't given a reaction yet. "Um. Your brother told me that you've always wanted a treehouse and. I dunno. I thought-"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Are you kidding me?" You screech, practically flying to the stairs that lead up to the wood box perched in the tree. "I love treehouses! Fuck man, what the fuck, what the fuck."_ _ _ _ _ _

______You honestly don't know why he built you a treehouse, but you couldn't give less of a shit. You fling yourself to the top and toss your socks down, not wanting to get anything wet. If anything, the inside is even better. He's made - you don't fucking know. (A nest?) of blankets, there's a small television propped up on the side, a stack of candy and shit you probably shouldn't be eating, and Christmas lights strung up along the corners._ _ _ _ _ _

______You think you're about to cry._ _ _ _ _ _

______Karkat prods your foot from below, "Hey, I know it's amazing and all, but would you mind maybe getting your ass in there so I can get up too?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______You comply, your legs still shaking. It's a bit warmer inside, but not by much. "Karkat did you- Did you really make this for me?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______He hauls himself in and rolls his eyes. "No, of course not. I just built this fucker for shits and giggles. Of course I made it for you, you goddamn sack of trash."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"But-"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"It's the eighteenth."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeah and...?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Karkat rolls his eyes again. "It's been two years, numnuts. Anniversary."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh." Suddenly, you feel really shitty. "Karkat fuck. I'm sorry, I forgot, I should have gotten you something - fuck, and you did this for me and have nothing to give back-"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Your boyfriend sighs heavily, getting situated on the bed. "Hey, sit down. I don't care. Do you really think I care? We're still together, that's all that matters. And honestly, this was a little selfish, because I wanted a place to watch movies alone too, to be honest. So shut the fuck up and accept your goddamn gift, cuddle with me, and stop being a dick."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I love you." You say, quietly, because even showing this much affection is sometimes hard. Even after all this time._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeah, uh-huh, now get the hell over here and let me suffocate you with my gayness."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Take off your binder you nerd, if we're cuddling I don't want you to break a rib if we fall asleep because you were being stupid." After a moment, however, another thought occurs to you. "Did Bro really tell you about how I wanted one of these when I was a kid?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Karkat chucks off his shirt, and a second later, his binder. "Yeah. He kind of helped me with a lot of it. He cares about you a lot, you know. Beneath all his... Weird fetish-y bullshit."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Wait- was he the one texting you before I opened the door?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"You were watching me!?" Karkat tugs on the shirt he was wearing again and tosses his binder to the corner. His eyes are all scrunched up again, so you throw yourself into the blanket nest and pull him down with you._ _ _ _ _ _

______"That's not important right now. What is important, however, is that I'm still exhausted. You did wake me up really early after all. Let's sleep for like five years, alright?" You yawn, sliding yourself under the covers. "After some decent rest we can watch those movies. And if ya' want I can take you out to dinner later as a thank you."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Karkat doesn't answer, but his hand rests itself on your hip and his other one grabs the hand closest to him. "If you're paying for me, I'm going to order the most expensive stuff, you know."_ _ _ _ _ _

______You close your eyes, a small smile tugging at your lips. "Yeah, yeah. Bankrupt me, see if I care. I can just mooch off of you for the rest of our lives."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"That's awfully gay of you, Dave Strider."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Karkat reaches over and unplugs the Christmas lights to give the both of you more darkness, although the sky outside is already becoming lighter. His warm skin presses against yours. Reminds you that this is the man that you'd give it all for._ _ _ _ _ _

______You kiss him with the intention of being quick, though you linger, loving the feeling of his larger lips on yours. You don't even mind that he's chewed them bloody time and time again. It's so undeniably, unmistakably him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"That's the point," you reply, voice slurring. "Later we should have sex. But not now. I'm too tired now."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Agreed," he says, but you're falling asleep. The last thing you hear is "I love you too."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Karkat's arm tightens around your waist, he breathes in, he breathes out. You wonder how you got this lucky in the first place._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
